Inevitable
by Allen-Kurosawa
Summary: Despues de una larga pelea con Tiedoll,Kanda decide salir a despejarse, sin embargo nunca imagino que se arrepentiria de ello, ahora la persona que salvo sin que lo quisiera cambiara su vida aunque el no lo quiera. Kanda y Allen
1. Confrotación

Inevitable

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no son míos, pertenecen a _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

Advertencia: relación chico x chico (desde shonen-ai hasta yaoi) y mal vocabulario

He de aclarar que es , mi primer finc

Capitulo 1

Confrontación

-jah – respondí, saliendo no sin antes azotar la puerta. Estaba cansado de ese viejo ¡qué se creía dándome tantas órdenes! Por el momento tenía que calmarme. La calle parecía un buen lugar para ello…sin embargo la estúpida voz de Tiedoll aún resonaba en mi cabeza – tsk – chasque. Cruce casi media cuidad antes de detenerme. Ya estaba bastante lejos, lo mejor sería regresar antes de que ese viejo me diera un sermón.

-¡ayuda! ¡Ah! – exclamaron. No estaba lejos, por la modulación, a un par de cuadras al parecer, era común encontrarse con eso, y más en las orillas de la cuidad. Lo ignore, no era problema mío – ayuda, por favor… por favor – el grito era desgarrador, aun cuando me había alejado considerablemente.

–tsk – chasque, regresando. ¿Qué demonios hacia? Ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme. Había llegado al lugar y ahora debía analizar la situación.

– ayuda…a – pidió de nuevo el chico de cabellos de anciano, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas "habían intentado abusar de él" pensé, mientras seguía observando el escenario. Tres sujetos, para un joven de no más allá de 15 años…

- malditos – masculle, desvié la mirada al tipo que lo sometía por el cuello, no preste importancia en la apariencia de los otros dos, no eran más que escoria

– ¿quién eres tú? – pregunto a la defensiva uno de ellos, que parecía ser líder, él otro sólo se limitaba a observar.

– Qué te importa – respondí encarándolo.

– Esto no es tu problema – dijo soltando al chico que no hacía más que toser.

– Che – era cierto, no era mi problema pero "por qué no desquitarme con estos idiotas" no era mala idea – que mal para ustedes… necesito desquitarme con algo y que más divertido con un trío de idiotas – dije llevándome una de mis manos a un costado, desenfundado a Mugen.

– ¿idiotas? ahora veras quien es el idiota que no debería involucrarse en lo que no le importa – dijo el rubio apuntándome con una pistola.

– y crees que con eso me vas a detener – bofe partiéndola en dos, antes de que siquiera pudiera quitarle el seguro.

– Maldito – exclamo el castaño, lanzándose hacía mí.

– y yo que creí que no podían ser más idiotas – afirme dándole con el reverso de Mugen, no pensaba mancharla con la sangre de esos estúpidos, asenté varios golpes en el abdomen dejándole inconsciente

– Si no quieres que lo mate deja la espada – expreso el pelinegro, que había tomado al joven colocando un cuchillo en su cuello

– has lo que quieras, no me interesa la vida de ese mocoso… sin embargo, no me iré hasta que te haga pagar por haberme dicho idiota – le afirme, caminando lentamente.

– Espera – dijo al ver que me acercaba, levanto la mano que sostenía el cuchillo, colocándolo delante de él, como si fuera un tipo de barrera, gire para deshacerme del que hacia unos minutos traía una pistola. Y regrese con él – lo mataré – me afirmo para que lo tomara en serio, pero no salió mas que una simple burla de mi parte

– ya te lo dije no me interesa la vida de ese crío, mátalo si quieres – le tente aumentando mi velocidad. Aunque había dicho que no me importaba la vida de ese enano, algo en mí no permitiría que lo hiciera, arroje el cuchillo lejos de una patada y golpe su nuca, el chico al verse liberado corrió a mí, tomándome de la mano

– Gracias – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas.

– Sólo lo hice por mí – respondí, empujándolo sin tomarme molestias de ser amable me zafe de su amarre de forma brusca.

– Aun así gracias – repitió caminando a mi lado.

– tsk, esfúmate crío. Vete a tu casa. – Dije acelerando el paso.

– No, tengo lugar a donde ir – musito siguiéndome.

– Acaso parezco el tipo que da asilo a todas las personas que se encuentran en la calle – dije molesto, ni siquiera sabía la razón aparente por la cual había salvado a ese mocoso de pelo blanco, me limite ignorarlo. Lo cual no daba efecto, continuaba siguiéndome a lo lejos – eh, brote de habas – le llame para que se acercara y así lo hizo con el seño fruncido – si quieres seguir con vida más vale que te alejes, si no él que te mandará al infierno seré yo – dije sin expresión alguna, esperando a que se marchara de una buena vez por donde había venido.

– yo, ya te lo dije no tengo lugar a donde regresar – dijo con una amplia tristeza, reflejada en sus grisáceos ojos. Tal parecía que le dolía recordarle el tema

– y a mí eso me tiene sin cuidado, ahora márchate – ordene, con la misma expresión de antes

– ¿no tienes corazón? – parecía más una afirmación que pregunta. Como si me importara, seguí mi camino. Sin preocuparme de que me siguiera, algo me decía que había tenido suficiente con mis palabras

– ¡Kanda! Que modales son esos – me recrimino Tiedoll

– tsk – desde cuando se encontraba allí. Estaba tan distraído que no me percate de su presencia

– no te preocupes, puedes venir a nuestra casa – lo invito el viejo – lamento la actitud de mi sobrino – se disculpaba. ¡Qué se cree para disculparse por mí! acelere el paso. Hasta que llegue a la casa, abrí la puerta y la cerré no iba esperarlos, me dirigí a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo

– hubiera dejado que lo matará aquel tipo – dije arrojándome a la cama. Por primera vez me arrepentía de mis actos. Sí tan sólo no me hubiera involucrado… maldije cada acción. Me hubiera deshecho de él antes, así Tiedoll no lo hubiera invitado a quedarse… tsk. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde dormiría aquel mocoso? La habitación de huéspedes estaba ocupada por un centenar de libros y dibujos de él y la contigua de tiliches… bueno en realidad de algunas katanas, cosas sin importancia y cajas que realmente no conocía su contenido, pues me daba igual que guardará Tiedoll. Quedando así: mi habitación, la de Tiedoll y la sala, aunque podría obligar al viejo que lo mandará a dormir en ésta última. Pues sabía que no accedería a compartir mi cuarto con aquel indigente y no tendría mas remedio que ofrecer la suya o un sillón de la sala.

-Kanda – llamaron a la puerta. Me había dejado llevar por pensamientos estúpidos, que no me había percatado de que ya habían llegado

– ¿qué quieres? – Cuestione, sin abrirla

– estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste

– no era mi intensión salvarlo, ya se lo dije… sólo lo hacía por mí

– Aun así me alegra saber que mis enseñanzas hayan servido de algo, ya es tarde pero si quieres cenar hay algunas galletas – dijo retirándose. Suspire, sí tan sólo no hubiera salido a pasear para despejar mi mente nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Me levante, tome mi ropa y toalla, entrando al baño que por suerte mi habitación contaba, no quería toparme con cualquiera de los dos… mi paciencia estaba en su limite por lo que era mejor para mí relajarme antes de que partiera en dos a alguno. Abrí las llaves y entre a la bañera. Sumergí mi rostro, dejando mi mente en blanco… media hora después salí en piyama, arroje la toalla en la silla enfrente del escritorio y volví a meterme para lavar mis dientes – tsk – gruñí, tendría que ir por una pasta. Maldije, mi suerte no hacía más que empeorar. Salí, esperando que ambos durmieran, entre al baño encontrando al enano.

– Kanda – expreso recibiéndome con una sonrisa que en cierta forma me quede observando sin percatarme. Desvié mi vista cuando me di cuenta, busque la pasta y salí – espera Kanda, soy Allen Walker, mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo extendiendo su mano. Ignore el hecho, dándole la espalda para entrar a mi habitación.

Me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca de la narrativa por parte de Kanda, espero que el personaje no me haya quedado muy OOC, toda critica es recibida. En fin hay dos versiones de esta historia: la que aquí plasmo y la de Allen, que la publicare por separado.


	2. Intento

Inevitable

Por: Allen Kurosawa

Disclaimer: los personajes de D. gray man no me pertenece son propiedad de _Hoshino Katsura, _sin embargo la historia sí. No busco ganar nada con esto ni espero recibir algo por ello.

Advertencia: relación chico x chico (desde shonen-ai hasta yaoi) y mal vocabulario

Capitulo 2

Intento

-Yuu – me llamo Tiedoll.

–Tsk – molestaba más temprano de lo usual, baje, encontrándolo sentado en el comedor.

– Kanda – escuche detrás de mí la odiosa voz de ese enano.

– ¡Qué quieres moyashi! – Exclame molesto, sin verle.

– ¡Kanda! – me reprendió el viejo.

– ¡Que quieres! – Dije molesto dirigiéndome a Tiedoll.

– Allen, preparo amablemente el desayuno – soltó, dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

– No tengo hambre – respondí girándome para salir de allí.

– Pero Kanda, Allen se esmero en hacerte soba que tanto te gusta – Me quede parado como un idiota, no me esperaba eso por parte del moyashi.

– Aun así – musite, siendo sujetado por ese idiota.

– Kanda, es mi forma de agradecerte el gesto, pruébalo… si no te gusta dejaré de molestarte – dijo levantando ligeramente la voz, que se creía... suspire, llevándome las manos a las sienes. No dije nada y me dirigí al comedor donde se encontraba mi plato, tome los palillos e introduje un poco. No estaba nada mal… En realidad sabía bien. Permanecí inmutable sin pizca de alguna sensación, el mocoso me miraba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

– Es comestible – afirme comiéndomela. Sonrió

–Me alegro que te guste – dijo aún con esa tonta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

– Yuu, deberías pensarlo mejor – musito Tiedoll dejando a un lado su vaso. Ni siquiera lo mire, sabía perfectamente lo que tramaba. Permanecí en silencio, por alguna razón no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

– Kanda, sé que ya te lo había dicho la noche anterior… pero de nuevo gracias… aunque lo hayas hecho por ti - dijo alejando el plato que había acabado de "devorar" prácticamente, a arriba de un par – lo siento – se disculpo al notar que ambos lo observábamos – no debí… – y antes de que aquel mocoso pudiera sentirse mal por aprovecharse de nuestra comida, Tiedoll lo interrumpió.

– No te preocupes Allen, come más sí así lo quieres, después de todo tu cocinaste y vuelvo a decirlo esta delicioso ¿no es así Kanda?– poso su mirada en mí tratando de que corroborara al respecto. Desvié mi vista a lo que restaba de soba, tome el último bocado y salí de allí sin confirmar el hecho – Yuu, no seas maleducado – volvió a recriminarme, sin embargo esas reprensiones ya no causaban efecto en mí, sabía bien mi forma de ser y aun así insistía. Resople hastiado de lo que me esperaba. Y antes de que tomara el maletín, él mocoso se asomo irrumpiendo en la sala.

– Kanda – llamo, ahora que demonios quería, refunfuñe – Tiedoll-san me dijo que te entregara esto – acaso no podía dármelo él, lo mire molesto – también quería darte esto – estiro su mano la cual había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalada para darme un ¿obento? – Estuve un tiempo en Japón, no sé muy bien las costumbres pero algo que aprendí es hacer esto – no lo dijo, pero eso lo confirmaba. Esto debía ser obra de Tiedoll.

– No lo necesito – afirme quitándole el sobre por parte del viejo y antes de que pudiera darme vuelta para salir de allí continuo – sólo quiero

– ¿agradecerme? – le interrumpí bofándome de su ya "acostumbrada escusa" – ya déjate de tonterías – exclame largándome de allí antes de que el viejo llegara.

Di varias vueltas antes de llegar a la casa del estúpido conejo. – ¿Yuu qué haces aquí?

– ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila! – le grite, ignorando su estúpida acusación, por un momento quise desenfundar a Mugen y darle un escarmiento.

– ok, no te enojes. Ahora dime, no se suponía ¿qué nos reuniríamos en tu casa? – Volvió con la misma tontería.

– che – lo último que quería era tener a ese par juntos, dado que no tenía contemplado salvar ese mocoso y menos que Tiedoll lo invitara a quedarse – terminemos con esto – musite, sonrió dejándome pasar

– y ya decidiste el tema

– ¡qué no era ese tu trabajo! – respondí hastiado

– Sí, pero se supone que el trabajo es en parejas… así que ambos deberíamos escoger el tema – dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación – así que… algún tema que tengas en mente – expreso esquivando el cumulo de libros por todos lados, para luego arrojándose a la cama, no le conteste – Yuu, no seas así… no me dejes todo – y antes de que él estúpido pelirrojo pudiera agregar algo más coloque a Mugen en su cuello

– Vuelves a llamarme así y te mandaré al infierno – le asegure pegando más la espada.

– Esta… bien… podrías…bajarla – señalo a Mugen, hice caso omiso de su sugerencia – ok, ya entendí – asevero temblando

– Vuelves a decirlo y – restregué poniéndole otra vez en claro lo que pasaría si volvía a ignorar mi advertencia

– Kanda, no volveré a hacerlo – la baje colocándola en su funda

– Por un momento pensé que lo harías – dijo riendo como un idiota – por lo visto tendré que escoger el tema – prosiguió levantándose, dirigiéndose a una aglomeración de libros – que te parece algo de física – sustrajo el penúltimo libro de esa pila girando – no crees que sería – callo – no, ya sé mejor algo de historia – comenzó a sacar un par de libros de las otras pilas posándolos en su cama – que te parece este – saco otro libro sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que el montón de libros se le viniera encima – wuaaaa – grito al ver la estupidez que había hecho. Lo jale, sacándolo antes de que los libros hicieran lo que yo ya deseaba hacerle a ese idiota – lo vi cerca – musito, lo solté.

– Ya tuve suficiente – exprese asqueado por todo.

– Entonces el tema…

– Has lo que quieras – ordene, me valía completamente ese asunto, sólo quería presentar el proyecto y ya…historia, física, que hiciera lo que le diera en gana. Ya no soportaba, así que salí antes de que dijera algo, cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

– Kanda, no sabía que estabas por aquí – expreso Bookman, deteniéndome.

– Ni yo tenía contemplado venir – conteste irritado, girando para encararlo.

– Sé que a veces mi sobrino es algo irritante – soltó, ni como negar ese hecho – Kanda, podrías darle esto a Tiedoll – me dio un par de sobres, los tome guardándolos en el maletín junto con el de Tiedoll, decidido a largarme de allí antes de que ese idiota.

– Yuu, espera – expreso Lavi abriendo la puerta, ese estúpido.

– Cuántas veces, te he dicho que no me llames por mi nombre… estúpido conejo – desvaine a mugen dispuesto a cumplir mi amenaza.

– Kanda, Lavi, podrían dejarlo para después – contuve el ataque.

– Gracias panda – dijo, ganándose un golpe de Bookman.

– Nos vemos luego Kanda – expreso el viejo al notar como seguía mi camino, pase por un lado de Lavi marchándome de allí. Suspire una vez afuera, no tenía la menor intensión de llegar a la casa. Comencé a vagar perdiéndome un rato por las calles.

Mire la hora sólo para darme cuenta del tiempo perdido. Aunque bien me había servido para poder calmarme – 1:40 – susurre, di un vistazo al lugar que me encontraba – genial – me dije al notar que a sólo dos cuadras de allí se encontraba aquel callejón donde había salvado al moyashi – che – gire, dispuesto a salir de aquel repugnante lugar.

– Así que vienes por la revancha – se escucho detrás de mí. Seguí mi andar, ignorando al estúpido que se atrevía a decir aquello – huye – me detuve, gire para observar por última vez a aquel imbécil que no valoraba su puta vida – esta vez, no te la dejaremos tan fácil – expreso una vez que camine hasta él.

– Che, no tuvieron suficiente… pero me parece bien… cumpliré su deseo… y de una vez los mandare al infierno – afirme, desvainando a Mugen.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto el estúpido que hasta ahora parecía ajeno a la pelea, chasque, no pretendía decirle mi nombre a ese trió de idiotas - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – volvió a decir, seguí ignorando la pregunta.

– Déjalo Alma, lo que ahora importa es vengarnos de lo que nos hizo ese imbécil – así que "imbécil" estos de verdad pedían a gritos que los mandara al infierno de una puta vez. Resople cansado, debatiéndome si merecían ser cortados por Mugen, pero de ser así… sólo me ganaría mas problemas con el viejo y posiblemente con la policía, troné la lengua lanzándome al mas cercano de los tres

– Espera – pidió el que en aquella ocasión me pareció el jefe y observándolo detenidamente era el que se encontraba ahorcando al estúpido brote de habas, hice caso omiso de su suplica – debemos darte ante las gracias por ahorrarnos el tiempo de buscarte

– Como si a mí eso me importara – le conteste, golpeándolo en el pecho

– Alma – gritaron los dos restantes, tocio, sin embargo mi golpe no resulto de todo, aún no perdía la conciencia.

– tsk, volveré a preguntar ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Como si fuera a responderte – conteste ahora más que enfadado. Ganándome que aquellos se lanzaran con un par de cuchillos que fácilmente repelí para luego golpearlos en el abdomen y la nuca.

– Soy Alma Karma ahora te pregunto por cuarta vez ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Y a mi qué, me vale quien seas… no te diré mi nombre – le dije con desdén, aunque tenía que admitir que me daba curiosidad saber por qué insistía tanto en querer saberlo.

– Dime tu nombre y a cambio te doy esto – sustrajo de uno de los bolsillos una cartera

– No me interesa tu dinero – le aclare caminando hacia él para acabar mi trabajo y salir de allí

– No es mío, es del que tú salvaste ayer, un tal Allen Walker – dijo jadeando, al tratar de enderezarse por completo.

– No me interesa.

– Entonces ¿por qué una persona como tú lo salvo?

– No te concierne – le conteste y antes de que volviera a cuestionarme algo corrí hacia él, se defendió sacando su navaja de la cual me bufe, jamás podría con Mugen con aquello, rio y golpeo a un costado, detuve su patada con el maletín mientras trataba de asestarle un golpe en el abdomen para terminar, coloco la navaja delante moviéndola trasversalmente tratando de rasgarme, intente deshacerme de ella como lo hice la noche anterior, él claramente lo noto dirigiendo su navaja ahora de forma vertical para incrustarla en mi pierna, la cual detuve para luego distanciarme, deje el maletín a un costado.

Ahora él corrió hacia mí, arrojo la navaja directo a mi brazo, la esquive pero no lo suficiente pues el idiota ya estaba del otro lado a punto de asestar su patada a mi costado derecho, volví a detenerla ahora con Mugen, haciendo que aquel cuchillo rasgara la playera, sonrió antes de sacar otra navaja para intentar incrustarla en mi pecho, la detuve con mi espada, aplique más fuerza para así arrojarla detrás de él, me agache apoyándome el peso en mi mano para después derribarlo con una patada y antes de que cayera aseste el golpe final en su abdomen con el mango de mugen – tsk – escupió – eres…más…interesante…de…lo – callo al perder la conciencia, había sido interesante, sonreí extasiado, era el primero que había rasguñado ligeramente mi ropa, desde hace mucho tiempo. Le quite la cartera del estúpido mocoso que momento antes había vuelto a colocar en su pantalón, tome el maletín para luego largarme de allí.

Abrí la puerta esperando que esos dos estuvieran lejos, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de topármelos. Me arroje a uno de los sillones, sustraje del maletín los sobres de Bookman para el viejo colocándolos en la mesa de enfrente. Mientras abría el que me entrego el cabellos de anciano, lo metí de inmediato al ver el remitente "loto" me tomo por sorpresa, ahora que tramara…me cuestione, por qué me lo entregaría… ¿no se suponía que me iba a impedir irme?... me levante y antes de poder llegar a la cocina, se escuche el leve rechinido de la puerta abriéndose "genial" el silencio se había esfumado. Gire para tomar mis cosas e ir a mi habitación – Kanda – musito al verme el renacuajo.

– Qué quieres moyashi – dije tomando el maletín.

– Es Allen, Bakanda – me quede mirándolo de forma asesina, como se atrevía ese remedo de habas llamarme así.

– Como me dijiste estúpido moyashi.

– Es Allen, Bakanda, ah ya veo además de malhumorado eres incapaz de aprender un simple nombre – dijo con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de borrar de su estúpida cara.

– Te llamo como me de la gana estúpido moyashi.

– Es Allen – volvió a aclarar colocando una mirada retadora – y si quieres seguir con esa actitud adelante Bakanda – mi paciencia si es que tenía se esfumo, saque a mugen colocándola delante suyo.

– Veo que no valoras que haya salvado tu puta vida… estúpido moyashi, pero eso me alegra, ahora no sentiré ningún remordimiento de mandarte al infierno – exclame

– ¿no dijiste que me dejara de tonterías? Que olvidara de una vez el agradecimiento que te tenía… pues allí esta tu respuesta Bakanda – esta vez me colmo la paciencia, guarde a Mugen y lo tome de la camisa.

– Odio a las personas como tú – exprese una vez que vi esa mirada que antes había observado, él pareció perplejo ante aquella afirmación, esperando una explicación de ello – aquellas que sólo buscan morir, no son más que escoria – lo arroje al suelo, no hizo nada para amortiguar el golpe, se encontraba pasmado por lo fácil que había visto a través de él.

– Kanda – se levanto – ya veo, jamás nos llevaremos bien – dijo con melancolía, troné la lengua y antes de que me pudiera marchar se aferro a mi mano

– Déjame de una buena

– Estas herido, déjame ayudarte – me detuve "herido" eso era imposible, mire de reojo el brazo izquierdo que el estúpido contemplaba para percatarme de que era cierto – Kanda, dónde guardan las vendas – me pregunto, sin embargo lo ignore, sólo era un rasguño, me quite la camisa arrojándola al sillón para dejarle en claro que ya no tenía nada. Sentí su mirada recorriéndome

– Qué tanto miras estúpido moyashi – le dije al notar que se encontraba disfrutando de ver mi pecho.

–…nada, Bakanda – le mostré le brazo para que notara claramente que no necesitaba la estúpida venda.

– Cómo es posible sí – musito mirando perplejo mi brazo.

– Después de todo aquello… de algo sirvió – susurre, me miro, esperando que explicara lo que decía y sobre todo cómo era posible que no tuviera ningún rasguño – tsk – chasque tomando de nuevo mi camisa y maletín largándome de allí.

– Kanda, espera… yo lo – y antes de que se disculpara le aclare.

– No le digas a Tiedoll – por algo se lo había mostrado.

– Pero

– Quieres agradecerme no es así – no voltee sin embargo sabía que asentía ante mi dichosa cuestión – Entonces no le digas moyashi – termine de subir los escalones, introduje la llave de mi habitación, para luego cerrarla detrás de mí – che – me arroje a la cama deshaciéndome de la camisa que voló a un lado. No me había percatado de que no sólo rozo, sino que también me había cortado, "inmune al dolor" me pregunte, desviando los recuerdos que comenzaban a aflorar de mi dichosa niñez.

**Creo que este capitulo me salió mejor, ya son varias veces que lo leo y aunque trato, no puedo modificarlo, me gusta así. Bueno… espero que les haya gustado, si notan alguna falta de ortografía o alguna incoherencia pueden decirlo… he de aclarar que aún sigo en el cap 172 del manga y es que no he tenido tiempo de leerlo, por lo que no se muy bien como sea Alma, aclaro, no sé si tenga el pelo negro como ya explique antes… sin embargo cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza nadie logra sacármelo. Así que quise meter este personaje. Y soy de las personas que no les gusta ver el final del libro por así decirlo, por ello no he investigado, espero llegar pronto al 184 mínimo antes de volver a meterlo. En fin… cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bienvenida.**


End file.
